B Versus O
by babyazul
Summary: [HIATUS] Oh Sehun, presdir muda yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu ditungangkan dengan Xi Luhan, pelajar High School yang sangat santai dan berkata jujur seperti yang ada dipikirannya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? /HUNHAN/YAOI/PEDO/DLDR/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**B Versus O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title ****: ****B Versus O**

**Author ****: baby azul**

**Cast ****:**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Xi Yifan (Kris)**

**Others**

**Genre ****: Romance, drama**

**Rate****: T+**

**Warning****: YAOI, roll age, pedo, aneh, gaje, typo terselubung/?**

**Length ****: ****1/5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Azul lagi bingung, dan inilah hasilnya(?)**

**B sama O di sini maksudnya golongan darah, jadi karakter tokoh-tokoh di sini Azul bikin sesuai golongan 4 goldar yang ada : A, AB, B, O. Sengaja cuma 5 chap, takut ngebosenin. Lagian ff utang(?) Azul kan masih banyak :'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS A PEDO FICTION, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE PEDO JUST DON'T READ**

**THIS IS MY PEDO WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading -^-^-)/**

**Author POV**

Bunyi dentingan piring dengan alat makan sangat mendominasi dalam acara makan malam dua keluarga ini. Ya, sedang ada pertemuan dua keluarga, keluarga Xi sebagai tuan rumah dan keluarga Oh sebagai tamu undangan. Semua makan dengan tenang, namun raut wajah beberapa orang di sana cukup tampak terkejut saat seseorang melewati mereka tanpa salam apapun. Ia tampak sangat santai dengan earphone yang menempel pada kedua telinganya. Langkahnya menaiki tangga terhenti saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Xi Luhan, kenapa kau terlambat?" suara itu tidak kencang namun sarat dengan kemarahan.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah teman eomma" jawabnya santai tanpa melihat lawan bicara lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

"Hahh maafkan anak itu, dia memang sangat sulit diatur. Saya permisi dulu" ucap seseorang yeoja berusia empat puluh tahunan yang tadi sempat mengintrupsi namja bernama Luhan.

"Silakan nyonya Xi" ucap nyonya Oh seramah mungkin. Lalu yeoja yang dipanggil nyonya Xi tersebut segera menyusul Luhan menaiki tangga, lebih tepatnya kamarnya.

.

...ooo...

.

_Luhan's Room_

PLAKK

Pipi namja bermata rusa itu memerah, baru saja sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh pipinya yang menghasilkan bekas tangan di sana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?" pekik sang yeoja yang berstatus nyonya Xi atau bisa dibilang eomma Luhan.

"Aku baru pulang, eomma" jawab Luhan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Anak macam apa kau ini? Pergi dan pulang sesukamu, kau kira rumah ini tempat menginap hah?" kembali pekikan terdengar dari sang eomma dengan raut wajah geramnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban, Luhan hanya menatap arah lain agar tak berpandangan dengan sang eomma.

"Bahkan di hari pertunanganmu ini kau tetap bisa sesantai ini! Pakailah otakmu dengan benar. Ahh aku lupa, otakmu kan tidak bekerja. Cepat ganti bajumu dan turun ke bawah. Dan jangan berulah!" perintahnya lagi lalu berlalu keluar dari kamar yang didominasi dengan atribut tim sepak bola yang dikenal dengan julukan red devil, MU.

BLAM

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras, namun wajah sang pelaku yang semula sarat akan emosi seketika berubah menjadi tenang kembali.

.

.

.

5 menit sudah berlalu dan sejak kejadian tadi, Luhan pun sudah bergabung di meja makan dengan pakaian cassual sopan yang lebih pantas dari seragam High School yang tadi ia gunakan.

Sepasang mata tajam memandang Luhan dengan intens seakan bila tidak dilihat maka sosok Luhan akan hilang. Cukup lama Luhan merasa risih dengan tatapan itu namun tidak gubrisnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia muak.

"Ahjussi, bisa kau hentikan tatapan anehmu itu?" ujar Luhan sembari menatap tak suka pada namja berkulit seputih susu di hadapannya.

'cantik' batin namja bermata tajam bermarga Oh.

"Luhan, jaga bicaramu. Sehun adalah tunanganmu" intrupsi sang eomma sembari menatapnya jengah. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya tanpa memberi respon apapun.

'rusa manis yang belum jinak' namja yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun kembali bergumam.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam sudah selesai, kedua besan sedang berbincang-bincang sementara kedua anak mereka yang ditunangkan sedang menikmati ahh tidak mereka hanya duduk di taman berdua tanpa interaksi yang berarti. Sesekali Sehun bertanya pada Luhan namun jawaban yang didapat hanya gumaman atau keterdiaman.

"Apa kau sedang dalam mood yang buruk?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum yang ia anggap sebagai smirk namun berarti senyuman tulus bagi Sehun.

"Apa golongan darahmu O?" tanya Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun tercengan, pasalnya pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya seperti dugaan itu tepat.

"Ne, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Sementara yang ditanya hanya terkekeh dan Sehun suka itu.

"Tingkah laku dan cara bertanyamu sangat menggambarkan itu. Banyak bicara, tidak bisa diam, dan yang terakhir kulihat kau khawatir. Bukan begitu?" tanya Luhan sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti karena hal itu membuatnya tertarik.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sehun antusias sementara Luhan mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Lalu apa golongan darahmu, Luhan-ssi?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan menghela napas lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawa, namun terhenti saat ia melihat seorang maid muda yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Chorong-ah, kemarilah..." panggil Luhan dengan ramah. Maid bernama Chorong itu pun menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan muda?" tanya Chorong dengan sopan. Sementara Luhan memutar matanya jengah.

"Yak panggil aku Luhan atau oppa, harus berapa kali kubilang eoh? Eomma tidak ada di sini" ujar Luhan lalu kembali memajukan(?) bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh sementara Chorong memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Luhan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan santai.

"Yakk kau meledekku eoh?" tanya Luhan tak terima sementara Chorong hanya tersenyum polos seolah tidak melakukan apapun.

"Perkenalkan, ini Oh Sehun ahjussi. Kata eomma dia tunanganku" ujar Luhan dengan santainya, sementara Sehun memandangnya jengah pasalnya Luhan sangat suka memanggilnya ahjussi. Ya, Sehun akui usia mereka memang berbeda. Tapi itu hanya 5 tahun, tapi Luhan sudah memanggilnya ahjussi.

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi, anak kecil" seru Sehun membuat Chorong terkikik. Karena bagi Chorong, Luhan memang kekanakan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" tanya Luhan tidak suka pada Chorong yang dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Dan kau ahjussi, aku sudah 16 tahun. Jadi aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku ini pria manly yang sudah dewasa" ujar Luhan sembari memasang pose sok cool-nya.

"Mana ada pria manly yang masih menonton Hello Kitty" celetuk Chorong dengan volume suara yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Membuat Luhan mengumpat tanpa suara.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ne, bahkan dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka Hello Kitty kesayangannya" ungkap Chorong sambil menatap Sehun bagai seorang saksi yang sedang memberi penjelasan pada seorang polisi perihal seorang penjahat.

"Aishh anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" seru Luhan sembari mengejar Chorong yang berlari sedari tadi.

"Yakk berhenti kau, ibu tiri!" pekik Luhan sembari mengejar Chorong mengelilingi taman. Sementara Sehun sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak di bangku taman melihat kelakuan tuan muda dan maid yang terlihat seperti adik-kakak itu.

"Dasar anak rusa" seru Sehun ketika melihat Luhan yang tergelincir lalu dengan tidak elitnya jatuh dalam kolam ikan.

.

.

.

Setelah adegan ekstrim(?) Luhan yang tergelincir masuk dalam kolam ikan, ia memutuskan untuk mengganti baju. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Chorong yang berbincang tentang satu topik, tentu saja tentang Luhan.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang Luhan?" tanya atau pinta Sehun dengan ramah. Chorong yang mengerti langsung menceritakan sedikit banyak tentang Luhan.

"Luhan oppa adalah anak sulung keluarga Xi ta-"

"Kukira dia anak bungsu, kenapa yang menjadi penerus perusahaan, Kris?" tanya Sehun memotong penjelasan Chorong.

"Itulah, mungkin ini karena golongan darahnya B. Luhan oppa jadi cenderung ingin hidup bebas dan tak mau dikekang, jadi dia merelakan hal itu untuk didi-nya, Kris" jelas Chorong dengan sopan.

"Ahh arraseo... Apa yang tadi itu benar Luhan tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka Hello Kitty-nya? Lalu apa hubungan kalian? Kalian terlihat sangat akrab, seperti seorang oppa dan saengnya" tanya Sehun sangat antusias membuat Chorong terkekeh lalu memulai lagi penjelasannya.

"Soal boneka itu benar, karena itu boneka dari mamanya. Dan hubungan kami... Kami adalah teman sejak kecil, maka dari itu kami sangat akrab. Apa Sehun-ssi bergolongan darah O?" Chorong balik bertanya sementara Sehun menghela napas.

"Ne... Apakah orang-orang di rumah ini sangat tertatik dengan karakteristik seseorang dari golongan darahnya?" tanya Sehun penasaran, karena pertanyaan yang sama sempat ditanyakan Luhan.

"Hahaha aniya, hanya Mama dari tuan muda Luhan dan dirinya. Nyonya besar dulu ingin menjadi dokter dan sangat tertarik dengan golongan darah, hal itu membuat Luhan oppa juga tertarik. Tapi pada akhirnya beliau tidak bisa menjadi dokter, beliau hanya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Sedangkan saya hanya mendengar beberapa dari Luhan oppa" ujar Chorong menjelaskan, Sehun menyerngit heran karena yang ia ketahui nyonya Xi adalah seorang desaigner bukan penyanyi.

"Penyanyi? Bukankah nyonya Xi itu seorang desaigner?" tanya Sehun membuat Chorong tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya nyonya Xi yang saya mak-"

"Hey! Kalian pasti membicarakan Luhan yang tampan ini kan?" pekik Luhan penuh percaya diri sembari menghampiri keduanya yang tengah berbincang.

"Park Chorong! Apa kau dibayar untuk duduk-duduk hah?" pekik seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah eomma Luhan.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya menemani Sehun ahjussi, tadi aku sedang ganti baju eomma. Jangan berteriak-teriak, pendengaran kami masih bagus" ujar Luhan dengan kadar santai yang teramat sangat.

Tak ada respon. Eomma Luhan telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Saya permisi tuan, saya masih banyak pekerjaan" pamit Chorong dengan sopan.

"Ne, besok tunggu oppa di pintu belakang. Kita berangkat bersama, arra?" ujar Luhan dengan ramah yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan. Chorong pun masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Xi, meninggalkan dua namja yang sekarang terikat dengan hubungan tunangan.

"Apa dia memberitahumu tentang keburukkanku, ahjussi?" tanya Luhan sembari memicingkan matanya curiga yang malah terlihat lucu bagi Sehun.

"Ani, dia hanya memberitahukan kebaikkanmu" Sehun sedikit berbohong.

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan meyakinkan.

"Ne, dia bilang kau sangat tampan dan manly" ujar Sehun sembari terkekeh sementara Luhan memutar matanya jengah.

"Aishh kau bahkan tak berbakat berbohong" ujar Luhan sangat jujur membuat Sehun tertawa karenanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ****Akhirnya selesai chap. 1**

**Maaf ya kalo yang nungguin Hey, Kid! itu baru di update lusa, kalo yang I'll Protect You mjnggu depan baru dimulai :D Iya Azul tau, Azul tau kerjaan(?) belum pada selesai *lirik ff lainnya* tapi ga tau kenapa tadi pagi langsung kepikiran bikin ff chap tentang karakter tokoh berdasarkan goldar ini hehe, ntar Cast lain keluar kok tungguin aja. Kalo chap ini masih pendek tenang, chap selanjutnya lebih panjang. Soalnya Azul ngetiknya di hp, mana hp-nya udh low bate ini T.T Dan yang masih rabun(?) sama cerita ini, sabar ne...**

**Akhir kata review juseyo~ -^0^-)/**

**/tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/**


	2. Your Past Time

**B Versus O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : B Versus O**

**Author : baby azul**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Xi Yifan (Kris)**

**Others**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Rate: T+**

**Warning: YAOI, switch age, pedo, aneh, gaje, typo terselubung/?**

**Length : 2/ (sepertinya kurang dari 5 chap)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading -^0^-)/**

**Author POV**

Sehun tertegun di ruang kerjanya memandang beberapa foto yang berada di atas meja kerjanya sembari menyerngitkan alisnya. Lalu menatap sang detektif meminta penjelasan.

"Pencuci piring?" tanya Sehun heran. Sang detektif suruhan mengangguk mengiyakan lalu angkat bicara.

"Ne, sajangnim... Luhan-ssi selalu menjadi pencuci piring sepulang sekolah lalu pergi ke panti asuhan di seberang restoran tempatnya mencuci piring" jelasnya.

"Ahh arraseo, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Jung ahjussi" pinta Sehun.

"Saya permisi sajang-nim" pamitnya dengan hormat.

Tinggallah seorang Oh Sehun dengan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya tentang sang tunangan yang memiliki kegiatan 'unik' yang jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak orang kaya pada umumnya.

"Jarang masuk sekolah di hari Selasa dan Kamis? Kemana anak itu?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Semua pekerjaannya ia tinggal demi mengungkap apa yang terjadi pada tunangan manisnya yang sangat menarik.

"Kau sangat berbeda Xi Luhan..." gumamnya sembari menutup kedua mata tajamnya lalu mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

"_I'll get you, just wait_" tambahnya lagi, terobsesi? Mungkin begitu, entahlah... Sejak pertemuan presdir muda ini dengan tunanganya yang masih berstatus pelajar itu ia semakin menunjukkan ketertarikannya secara terbuka.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**_SM High School_**

Pelajaran telah berlangsung selama empat jam pelajaran namun tak satupun dari murid penghuni kelas XI-A melihat keberadaan anak sulung keluarga Xi di ruangan itu. Tapi itu bukan suatu hal yang ganjil di sana, Luhan memang jarang masuk kelas. Entah itu karena malas atau memang tidak ada niatan untuk bertemu sang guru. Kenapa? Karena Luhan anak yang bermasalah, semua guru tahu. Ketinggalan pelajaran? Mungkin sudah sangat jauh, tapi semua guru tahu Luhan murid jenius. Bahkan bila nilai Luhan jelek mereka tahu dia sedang berpura-pura bodoh. Ya, semua nampak biasa di sana. Dan yang tahu hanya para guru, Chorong, Sekretaris Kim –orang kepercayaan mama Luhan- dan Kris.

"Ck... Rusa tengik itu tidak masuk lagi, apa dia tidak ingin naik kelas?" tanya namja mungil ber-_eyeliner_ menatap kursi kosong di sebelah kirinya.

"Mungkin Luhan sedang ada masalah" balas namja yang tak kalah mungil bermata bulat di belakangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Dia kan memang selalu berteman dengan masalah" gumam namja berkulit tan di seberang kanan Baekhyun –namja ber-_eyeliner_- dengan nada meledek. (A/N : Luhan duduk di antara Baekhyun & Kai)

"Ahaha kau ini, Ka- "

"Tuan Byun dan Tuan Kim... Apa kursi kosong teman kalian lebih menarik dari materi yang kuberikan?" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh umpatan tidak suka dari guru yang sedang mengajar di depan.

"A-ani saem/A-ni saem" respon keduanya bersamaan sembari menunduk karena seluruh murid menatap mereka.

"Bahkan ketidak beradaanmu membuat masalah, Xi Luhan" gumam Kai sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh sang guru.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat beberapa murid yang sejak tadi berwajah suram(?) berubah menjadi cerah. Tak lupa seorang murid _hiper active_ bermarga Byun memekik senang membuat gurunya yang masih dalam kelas menatapnya dengan datar lalu berlalu keluar kelas.

"Jadi kita makan di mana?" tanya Kai sembari menghampiri BaekD.O yang duduk satu barisan.

"Tentu saja di atap, rusa kita pasti sudah lapar" ujar Baekhyun sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar, Baek" balas Kyungsoo setuju, ketiganya langsung beranjak ke atap sekolah dengan cepat. Tak lupa membawa bekal yang sudah dibuat Kyungsoo (Pada ga mau susah -_-)

**_Rooftop_**

BRAKK

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka dengan keras membuat seorang namja berambut coklat karamel bergerak risih, tidur siang –ahh bukan- ini masih pagi. Ketiga namja itu mengelilingi Luhan –namja berambut coklat karamel- lalu dengan seenaknya Kai menendang bokong Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"_Wake up sleeping deer_" ucapnya setelah mendapatkan _deathglare_ imut dari dua uke mungil di hadapannya.

"Nghh" sebuah leguhan keluar dari bibir mungil namja yang dipanggil _sleeping deer_ oleh Kai.

"Irreona Luhannie! Ayo kita makan!" ajak Baekhyun sembari mengguncang lengan Luhan agak kencang.

"Aku sudah bangun, Baek" jawab Luhan yang sudah terduduk tapi masih dengan mata yang tertutup lalu menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ck... Kau ini, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan kerja sambilan setelah pulang sekolah. Lihat sekarang, kau kelelahan kan? Dasar rusa nakal" oceh Baekhyun seperti seorang ibu menasihati anaknya, mendengar ocehan Baekhyun Luhan bukan membalas, malah beralih menyantap bekal buatan Kyungsoo yang baru dibuka.

PLETAK

"Appo..." ringis Luhan yang belum sempat mengambil _roll egg_ dari kotak makan Kyungsoo.

"Makanya dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara!" umpat Baekhyun setelah menghadiahi sebuah jitakan manis(?) pada Luhan. Sementara KaiSoo memandang mereka sejenak lalu menggeleng serempak.

'Dasar _childish_' batin Kai dalam hati.

'Mereka tidak pernah berubah' batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku dengar, Baek" Luhan membela diri.

"Apa yang kau dengar, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Suaramu" jawab Luhan dengan wajah polos membuat KaiSoo tersedak bersamaan (ciyee jodoh wkwk xD) lalu segera meminum minuman yang mereka bawa.

"_See_, kau tidak mendengar apa yang kubilang" rajuk Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau kan hanya bilang aku tidak mendengarkanmu, ya kujawab aku dengar. Tapi mengenai hal apa yang kau bilang tentu saja aku tidak tahu..." sergah Luhan memanas.

"Mulai lagi... Adu argumen O dan B, kapan mereka bisa dewasa?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menatap dua namja yang sedang berdebat di hadapannya.

"Hmm kau benar... O yang selalu khawatir dan B yang selalu tidak peduli. Sebenarnya mereka bisa melengkapi satu sama lain, bukan?" tanya Kai usil membuat dua namja yang tadi sedang heboh dengan argumen masing-masing melemparkan _deathglare_ mematikan andalan masing-masing.

"_Oh come on, that's a fact_" ucap Kai membela diri.

"Sudahlah, kalian makan dulu jangan bertengkar..." lerai Kyungsoo yang jengah melihat dua temannya yang akan memulai acara adu argumen-nya. Tak ada adu argumen lagi, hanya acara makan yang tenang.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau bekerja sambilan, Han?" tanya Baekhyun buka suara, semua menatap Luhan dengan heran.

"I-itu..." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tidak fokus.

"Bilang saja, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti bertanya jika kau bilang kekurangan uang" ujar Baekhyun seolah membaca pikiran Luhan.

'Sial' umpat Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku menabung..." ucap Luhan pada akhirnya. Memunculkan kerutan di setiap kening temannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ikut pensaran.

"Aku harus membiayai dongsaeng-ku" jawab Luhan seadanya membuat ketiga temannya semakin heran.

"Lu, dongsaeng-mu adalah Xi Yifan, calon pewaris perusahaan keluarga Xi. Kenapa kau harus membiayainya?" ujar Baekhyun menganalisis.

"Bukan, Baek. Bukan Yifan yang kumaksud..."

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**_Sehun's Apartement_**

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu duduk di depan _laptop_nya sembari tersenyum beberapa kali, dia sedang melihat foto seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang telah menarik hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin mahluk secantik dan seindahmu adalah seorang namja, hmm?" tanyanya entah pada foto yang ia pegang.

"Pencuci piring di restoran XOXO? Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu Luhannie" gumamnya dengan wajah bahagia. Sehun merogoh sakunya, mengambil benda persegi panjang yang dinamakan _smartphone_, menekan nomor yang akhir-akhir ini sering di hubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo, Jung ahjussi"

"..."

"Apa Luhan sudah ada di restoran?"

"..."

"Baiklah..."

"..."

"Kututup..."

"..."

**PIP**

Sambunganpun terputus, dengan cepat Sehun mengambil _jacket_-nya yang berada di kursi lalu berlari menuju _basement_.

"_We'll meet again_, Lu.." gumamnya sembari berlari, tak sabar ingin bertemu tunangannya.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**_XOXO_**

Sehun memarkirkan mobil sport kesayangannya di tempat parkir khusus yang disediakan restoran. Kalian bingung? Bukan, itu bukan parkiran untuk kalangan atas saja. Itu tempat parkir khusus keluarga Oh, pemilik tempat itu. Tanpa membuang waktu namja mata tajam itu membuka pintu restoran dan mencari wajah seorang namja, Jung ahjussi.

"Ahjussi" sahut Sehun saat sudah menemukan orang yang ia cari lalu keduanya duduk berhadapan di satu meja.

"Ahh tuan muda..." ucap namja bermarga Jung di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Waeyo? Dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun _to the point_, mungkin dia terlalu terobsesi pada tunangannya.

"Itu masalahnya tuan muda..." Sehun menyergit tak mengerti, baru saja ia akan buka suara tiba-tiba seorang yeoja paruh baya mendatanginya.

"Sehunnie, kau lapar hmm? Eomma pesan kan makanan ne?" ucap sang yeoja yang diketahui adalah eomma Sehun, Sehun mengangguk setuju tanpa memandang eomma-nya.

"Dia datang hanya untuk meminta izin, tuan muda" seru Jung ahjussi dengan pelan karena masih ada nyonya Oh di sana.

"Apa yang membawa kalian kemari hmm? Sepertinya ada alasan lain selain untuk makan" analisis nyonya Oh dengan curiga.

"Ya, seperti yang eomma lihat... Kami berbincang" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, eomma tinggal ne..." seru nyonya Oh sembari mengendikkan bahu lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua namja yang sedang berurusan itu.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Sehun tergesa, seakan LuhanNYA sedang dalam bahaya dan hanya dirinya yang bisa menyelamatkan namja cantik itu.

"Luhan-ssi datang kemari hanya untuk meminta izin karena tidak bisa bekerja hari ini" jawab Jung ahjussi pelan, tak mau urusan mereka diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Ck.. Lalu kemana dia sekarang? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi sarat dengan kekhawatiran. Jung ahjussi menggeleng dengan cepat membuat raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi lega.

"Luhan-ssi pergi ke panti asuhan..."

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**_Rose Orphanage_**

Sehun memasuki gedung bertingkat dua itu dengan tergesa, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan heran. Ya, Sehun terlihat seperti seorang pemburu yang sedang mengejar mangsanya dan tidak mau membiarkan mangsanya kabur.

"Ahh permisi..." seru Sehun dengan wajah frustasi, pasalnya gedung itu cukup luas dan Sehun tidak mau kehabisan waktu hanya dengan mencari Luhan sendirian. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari Sehun.

"Ahjumma, apa kau melihat seorang namja berambut coklat bermata rusa yang masih menggunakan seragam datang ke sini?" tanya Sehun sembari memaparkan ciri-ciri Luhan, sang ahjumma tersenyum hangat lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kau mencari Luhan?" tanya ahjumma itu tanpa menghilangkan senyum hangat dari bibirnya.

"Ne, ahjumma... Di mana Luhan sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Dia sedang mengantar Ziyu ke rumah sakit" jawab sang ahjumma menjelaskan.

"Ziyu? Siapa Ziyu?" tanya Sehun _to the point_, ayolah dia bukan tipikal orang yang akan berbelit-belit dalam bertanya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau terlebih dahulu memberitahukan siapa dirimu dan apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan" ujar sang ahjumma dengan tegas masih dengan senyumnya.

"A-aku... Aku Oh Sehun, tunangan Luhan" jawab Sehun dengan senyuman kikuk. Sang ahjumma tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Oh jadi kau tunangan Luhan yang bergolongan darah O itu?" tanya sang ahjumma lagi sembari sedikit terkikik.

'Kenapa semua orang di sekitar Luhan suka sekali membicarakan golongan darah' Sehun membatin.

"Ne, pasti Luhan yang memberitahumu, ahjumma" ucap Sehun menganalisis dan dibalas oleh anggukan mantap dari sang ahjumma.

'Setidaknya dia mengakuiku sebagai seorang tunangan' batin Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Ah ya, ahjumma sendiri siapa? Pekerja di sinikah?" tanya Sehun dengan sopan.

"Ne, aku pekerja di sini... Nama ahjumma, Park Yoona" balas sang ahjumma. Sehun kembali teringat pada seseorang yang tadi sempat ia tanyakan.

"Hmm Yoona ahjumma, siapa orang bernama Ziyu yang Luhan bawa ke rumah sakit? Apa dia salah satu anak panti asuhan di sini?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Sementara yang ditanya menyerngitkan alisnya seolah tak yakin untuk memberitahu namja muda di sampingnya.

"Kau anak pemilik restoran di seberang, bukan?" tanya Yoona tanpa membalas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Iya benar, lalu apa hubungannya pertanyaanku dan restoran eommaku?" tanya Sehun semakin bingung.

"Baiklah, sembari menunggu Luhan dan Ziyu... Akan kuceritakan awal panti asuhan ini dibentuk..." Sehun menatapnya dengan jengah, pasalnya ini terlalu bertele-tele hanya untuk menjawab siapa orang yang Sehun maksud. Tapi karena penasaran Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Tiga orang yeoja dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan di Busan, ketiganya bersahabat mereka sangat akrab walau tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki cita-cita yang berbeda. Yeoja pertama ingin memiliki rumah sakit agar bisa membantu orang-orang yang tidak memiliki biaya untuk berobat, yeoja kedua ingin memiliki restoran agar bisa memberi makan orang-orang yang tak mampu untuk membeli makanan dan yeoja yang terakhir ingin memiliki sebuah panti asuhan..." Yoona menjeda ceritanya, dan itu dijadikan cela untuk Sehun bertanya.

"Apa ahjumma yeoja yang ketiga?" tanya Sehun sembari tersenyum karena ketiga yeoja yang diceritakan Yoona memiliki cita-cita yang mulia.

"Benar, ahjumma yeoja yang ketiga..." jawab Yoona sembari tersenyum senang karena Sehun sedikit banyak mengerti dan bisa menganalisis ceritanya.

"Lalu dua yeoja yang lain?" tanya Sehu lagi.

"Ahjumma akan melanjutkannya..." Sehun mengangguk antusias karena ia sangat penasaran apa hubungan restoran eommanya, panti asuhan itu dan anak bernama Ziyu.

"Setelah dua belas tahun mereka bersama, yeoja kedua diadopsi oleh sepasang suami istri kaya yang tinggal di Seoul dan mau tidak mau dia harus berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya, nama yeoja kedua itu... Tiffany Hwang, eomma-mu Sehun-ah..." Sehun menatap Yoona dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan, ia sangat terkejut karena eomma-nya tidak pernah memberitahu masa lalunya bahwa eommanya anak adopsi.

"Bisa kulanjutkan?" tanya Yoona dengan lembut saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Sehun.

"N-ne..." jawab Sehun mencoba menenangkan dirinya (Lebay lu Hun -_-)

"Beberapa tahun setelah kepergian eomma-mu, kami tidak pernah menerima kabar darinya. Oleh karena itu aku dan sahabatku berjanji satu sama lain untuk tidak mau diadopsi agar tetap bisa bersama. Semua berjalan dengan baik, setelah kami lulus _High School_ kami segera keluar dari panti dan melanjutkan kuliah dengan beasiswa di Seoul. Di sana kami bertemu dengan eomma-mu, dia... Sedikit berubah, mungkin karena lingkungan" Yoona tersenyum miris saat menjelaskan perubahan eomma Sehun.

"Dia mungkin melupakan kami... Dia lebih memilih berteman dengan anak orang kaya lainnya, teman dekatnya adalah Kwon Yuri..." Yoona kembali menjeda sementara Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Eomma Luhan?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum miris dan menggeleng.

"Bukan, dia eomma tiri Luhan. Eomma Luhan adalah si yeoja kedua, Kim Taeyeon. Walau kami hanya anak panti asuhan tapi kami tidak menyerah untuk mewujudkan cita-cita kami. Karena hidup di Seoul butuh biaya kami mencari biaya kuliah kami dengan bekerja, aku menjadi model dan Taeyeon menjadi penyanyi di bar. Aku mengambil fakultas psikologi dan Taeyeon fakultas kedokteran..." Yoona menjeda karena ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat semakin bingung sejak mengetahui Yuri bukan ibu kandung Luhan.

"Simpanlah pertanyaanmu sampai ceritaku berakhir Sehun-ah..." pinta Yoona dengan halus dan dibalas dengan anggukan ragu oleh Sehun.

"Dari kami bertiga eomma-mu yang menikah terlebih dahulu, dan kau pun lahir. Aku dan Taeyeon juga sudah memiliki pasangan dan kami memutuskan untuk menikah setelah lulus kuliah. Taeyeon dengan seorang Cina pria yang tinggal di Korea, Xi Zhoumi dan aku dengan orang kepercayaan dari suami Taeyeon, Park Jungsu yang sering dipanggil Leeteuk" ucap Yoona sembari tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun meminta Yoona melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku berumah tangga dengan cukup harmonis, begitu juga dengan Taeyeon, hanya saja... Zhoumi ge tidak memperbolehkan Taeyeon menjadi Dokter, dia takut Taeyeon lupa pada tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri karena terlalu sibuk menjadi dokter. Mau tidak mau Taeyeon mengalah dan mengubur impiannya. Sedangkan suamiku sangat antusias mewujudkan impianku membangun panti asuhan ini. Saat usiamu 5 tahun Taeyeon melahirkan Luhan dan dua bulan setelahnya putriku lahir..." ujar Yoona dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Siapa nama putrimu, ahjumma?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Park Chorong, dia bilang kau sangat menyukai Luhan" seru Yoona mencoba menggoda Sehun dan hal itu berhasil, seketika Sehun salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal

"Ne, dia sangat... hmm... mempesona..." aku Sehun sembari tersenyum kikuk. Oh ayolah Sehun, berapa umurmu? Kau terlihat seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Semua terlihat dari matamu..." seru Yoona setelah melihat mata Sehun yang terlihat bersinar(?) saat membicarakan tentang Luhan.

"Oh ya, bisa ahjumma lanjutkan cerita itu? Bagaimana bisa eomma kandung Luhan digantikan dengan Yuri ahjumma? Ahjumma juga belum menjelaskan siapa Ziyu" pertanyaan beruntun Sehun baru saja ingin dibalas oleh Yoona sebelum ia mendengar suara seorang namja menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu, ahjussi? Memang apa pedulimu?" tanya Luhan yang baru datang sembari menggendong seorang namja mungil.

"Ah kalian sudah datang rupanya..." ucap Yoona sembari mengambil alih sang namja mungil yang sedang terlelap dari dekapan Luhan.

"Luhannie!" pekik Sehun dengan senang dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Yakk lepaskan, ahjussi!" ujar Luhan sembari mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya.

"Hyungie~" seru si namja mungil di dekapan Yoona dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Ne, Ziyu?" tanya Luhan sembari membelai rambut dongsaeng-nya yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Jangan malah-malah, Ciyu kan tidak nakal..." ujar Ziyu yang mengira Luhan berteriak karena kesalahannya.

"Ani, Ziyu memang tidak nakal..." jawab Luhan sembari tersenyum sangat manis.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Di sinilah seorang Oh Sehun sekarang, dalam salah satu kamar di panti asuhan yang tadi ia datangi. Ia sedang duduk bersila di samping tunangannya, Xi Luhan yang sedang menatap namja mungil yang sedang berbaring di kasur bergambar tokoh kartun Pororo.

"Kau mau mengadopsinya sebagai dongsaeng?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan tak mau membuat namja manis di hadapannya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak perlu mengadopsinya, dia dongsaeng-ku" ucap Luhan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Do-dongsaengmu bukannya hanya Kris?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Kris dongsaeng tiriku, sementara Ziyu dongsaeng kandungku" lirih Luhan sembari tersenyum miris. Sehun menatap sendu malaikat tanpa sayap yang sangat rapuh di hadapannya itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Sehun tahu apa yang dirasakan Luhan, ia bukan anak nakal yang sengaja pulang terlambat untuk bermain, tapi untuk bekerja demi dongsaeng-nya yang tinggal di panti asuhan?

"Kalau dia dongsaeng kandungmu kenapa tidak kau bawa saja dia ke rumah?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari kejanggalan tersebut.

"Saat ulang tahunku yang ke sepuluh, papa mengenalkanku pada seorang namja kecil yang hanya berbeda setahun denganku. Papa bilang dia adalah dongsaeng-ku dan saat malam setelah perkenalan itu papa dan mama berteriak-teriak dalam kamar mereka. Dan keesokan harinya mama membawaku pergi dari rumah. Baru saja kami sampai di bandara, segerombolan namja berjas hitam mengepung aku dan mama. Mereka memisahkan kami dan hanya membawaku pulang tanpa membawa mama bersamaku. Seminggu lamanya aku mengurung diri di kamar, karena sudah seminggu aku tidak mau makan akhirnya papa mendobrak pintunya. Dia memelukku dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, akupun percaya. Aku keluar dari kamar dan mendapati seorang yeoja dan namja yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga..." Luhan tersenyum miris sembari menatap lurus kedepan.

"Jika kau menebak orang itu Yifan dan Yuri ahjumma yang kau kira mama kandungku maka jawabannya benar. Di hari itu papa mengenalkan mereka sebagai dongsaeng dan mama baruku. Aku tidak marah dan juga tidak bisa menangis, karena mamaku bilang menangis tidak akan merubah jalan hidupku. Sejak itu kehidupanku menjadi sunyi, papaku sangat menyayangi Yifan. Semua perhatiannya ia tujukan pada Yifan dan mama baruku. Setiap aku bertanya tentang mama, papa selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan seolah hal tentang mama tidak penting. Sejak saat itu aku berubah menjadi anak yang pembangkang dan tidak peduli. Kurasa ada baiknya menjadi seorang pembangkang di sekolah, setidaknya papa menyisahkan waktunya untuk memarahiku maka aku merasa sedikit diperhatikan. Beberapa bulan setelah itu Yoona imo menghubungiku, ia mengabarkan mamaku sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk proses persalinan. Aku segera ke rumah sakit dan menunggu bersama keluarga Yoona imo. Di hari itulah Ziyu lahir tapi saat aku memberitahu pada papa dia malah tidak percaya dan langsung mengambil sample darah Ziyu untuk tes DNA. Kurasa ada kekeliruan yang terjadi saat pemeriksaan itu, karena hasilnya tidak cocok. Setelahnya papa segera menceraikan mama dan meminta mama menghilang dari kehidupan kami. Setahun setelah perceraian mereka aku mendengar kabar dari Yoona imo bahwa mama telah meninggal karena penyakit kanker otak, sementara Ziyu dititipkan pada imo. Sebagai seorang hyung aku sangat ingin merawatnya tapi saat papa tahu aku memakai uang darinya untuk keperluan Ziyu dia langsung membatasi uangku. Karena itu aku bekerja di restoran seberang, restoran eomma-mu, ahjussi. Itu tempat kerja terdekat dari tempat Ziyu, itu yang kupikirkan" jelas Luhan sembari tersenyum manis menutup ceritanya.

"Mianhae... Aku tidak tahu kalau ka-" ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh suara Luhan.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu ahjussi... Oh iya, tolong jangan beritahu keluargaku tentang Ziyu dan pekerjaanku di restoran eomma-mu" pinta Luhan lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya tak lupa mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah terkejutnya lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Kyeoptaaaaa" puji Sehun sembari tersenyum, kedua matanya menyipit membentuk lekukan bulan sabit.

"Appo..." rengek Luhan sembari mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya membuat Sehun semakin gemas melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan tidak seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Tanpa babibu Sehun segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu lalu membelai rambut halus Luhan dengan sayang.

"Percayalah padaku, kau bisa berpegang padaku, Luhannie..." ucap Sehun meyakinkan, tepat di telingan Luhan. Sontak Luhan segera mendongak menatap mata tajam Sehun, mencari sebuah kebohongan di dalam sana. Namun nihil, mata itu berkata jujur. Sehun benar-benar ingin membantunya dengan tulus.

"Gomawo..." seru Luhan lalu membalas pelukan Sehun, tak lupa menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun yang nyaman.

"Ah... Bisakah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi?" tanya Luhan takut-takut, Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Katakanlah..." ucap Sehun sembari membelai pipi mulus Luhan yang sedikit merona membuat Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bisakah aku menitipkan Ziyu padamu, ahjussi?" tanya Luhan yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Sehun memasang wajah berpikir seolah itu adalah hal paling rumit yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Aku khawatir kalau Ziyu tetap di panti asuhan itu akan berpengaruh untuk kedepannya..." lanjut Luhan karena belum mendapat tanggapan dari sang tunangan. Seketika Sehun memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya membuat Luhan menatapnya curiga.

"Ada syaratnya..." ucap Sehun menggantung. Luhan langsung menyerngit dan perlahan bergerak mundur menjauhi Sehun.

GREB

Sehun menangkap tangan mungil Luhan lalu kembali mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak..." ujar Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"A-apa syaratnya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada bergetar. Sehun melonggarkan dekapannya lalu membawa kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan.

"Kita bertiga harus tinggal bersama"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**SPOILER :**

"_Go-gomawo, ge..." ucap Kris terbata sembari membungkukkan badannya pada Luhan._

"_Ne, cheonma... Calon pewaris sepertimu tidak boleh memiliki cacat nilai, arra?" balas Luhan setelah memberikan buku yang berisikan tugas Kris._

_._

_._

_._

"_Papa... Aku akan pindah ke apartement Sehun-ssi" ucap Luhan dengan yakin._

"_Kau yakin, Lu?" tanya Zhoumi ragu._

"_Sudahlah, lagi pula mereka kan akan menikah... Tidak ada salahnya kan mereka tinggal bersama? Eomma rasa itu lebih baik" ucap Yuri sembari tersenyum –smirk- pada Luhan._

"_Hahh baiklah kalau begitu" Zhoumi pun setuju._

_._

_._

_._

"_Nghh... Hyungie... ini lumah siapa?" tanya Ziyu yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya tidak berada di panti asuhan._

"_Ini rumah kita bertiga, baby" ucap Sehun sembari membelai lembut rambut Ziyu._

"_Ahjussi siapa?" tanya Ziyu sembari menatap Sehun penuh tanya._

"_Aku Sehun, panggil aku hyung. Aku akan menjadi hyungmu juga. Kita tinggal bertiga di tempat ini. Sehun hyung, Luhan hyung dan Ziyu" jelas Sehun panjang lebar lalu menutupnya dengan senyuman hangat._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ahju-" _

"_Jangan panggil aku ahjussi, baby Lu... Aku tunanganmu" potong Sehun setelah mengukung Luhan dengan kedua tangannya._

"_La-lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Luhan gugup._

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeong~ Ada yang kangen Azul kah? *PD* kalo ga juga gapapa :'D *pundung* Oh iya, pertama-tama Azul minta maaf karena up datenya lama. Jujur aja Azul lagi sibuk daftar kuliah hehe mian ya... m(_ _)m /deep bow/ soal ff ini... Konflik ga jauh-jauh dari keluarga Luhan, kalo ada yang baca ff Azul yg lain pasti ngerti soalnya hampir semua konfik ff Azul berpusat pada keluarga Luhan *poor Luhan* xD**

**Azul bingung abis ini lanjutin ff I Don't Even Know You (IDEKY), You'll Love Me! Atau post ff baru *ga tau diri* xD Itu ff baru Cuma two shoots sih tapi baru jadi satu part :V Judulnya "Xiao Lu" genre seperti biasa romance-drama tapi ada sedikit fantasy dan pedo GS. Ceritanya soal Sehun yang melihara rusa putih bernama Xiao Lu. Pas rusanya 14 tahun tiap malam rusanya bisa berubah jadi manusia. Nah kurang lebih gitu sepenggal(?) bocorannya. Kalo ada yang ga suka GS Azul udah siapin ff YAOI yang lain, ada action sama mystery tetep pedo dan karena itu bakal jadi chapters maka Azul simpen dulu. Mau nyelesaiin ff IDEYK yang tinggal 2 chap dan Hey, Kid! yang +/- 2-3 chap lagi END. I'll Protect You? Kayaknya FIN aja deh, sebagai permintaan maaf Azul bikin yg "Xiao Lu" tenang yang byuntae itu rate M ( –w-)v tapi yang ga suka ff rate M Azul udah bikin itu fluff juga kok mwehe :D**

**Buat yang mau lebih deket atau tanya-tanya sama Azul silakan :**

**Follow : baby_azul6 (ini acc baru Azul bikin khusus buat ff, follback mention aja :D )**

**Line : babyazul (itu IDnya)**

**Fb : Carolin Azul**

**Atau ada yang main rp? Add aja**

**Fb : Han Lu Azul**

**Vk : Sehunie Azul**

**Malah promosi, biarinlah dari pada ga ada usaha mendekatkan diri sama readers *dikata CaPres* :V **

**BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH FOLLOW SAMA FAVORITE FF INI, THANKS JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW (tenang balesanya ada di bawah) THANKS JUGA BUAT SIDERS YANG UDAH SEMPET BACA FF INI :D**

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**Bales review :**

DEE : jinjja? Gomawo, udah dilanjut ya :D

KJ : mwehehehe sengaja biar greget xD

Younlaycious88 : Mwehe bukan xD itu goldar... Gomawo :D udah di update ya :D baru pdkt mereka xD

Thiiya : Gomawo :D Udah dilanjut :D

Dasha Kim : Mwehehe iyadong, Azul kan Pedoholic B) *naik-turunin alis* tenang-tenang, ntar Azul lanjut semua. Ini baru ada waktu soalnya. Gomawo :D

Cupcupcuphie12 : Azul tau ini pendek /.\ *ngumpet dibelakang HunHan* Makanya ini dibikin panjangan, jan ambek ya jan ambek :V Gomawo :D

Irnalee96 : emang bukan :V ini udah dilanjut, gomawo :D

RZHH 261220 II : mwehe ini juga gara-gara main rp xD udah dilanjut, gomawo :D

Luluhan12 : sudah dilanjut, gomawo :D

lin : iya betul sekali, itu ibu tiri xD mwehehe mian ini lama ya, gomawo :'V

xiaoluhan : mwehe udah rada keungkap kan? Udah dilanjut, gomawo :D

zoldyk : gomawo :D

fanoy5 : sudah dilanjut, gomawo :D

diraleexioh : kita liat aja ntar panggilan ahjussi berubah jadi apa :V *lirik next chap* udah dilanjut ya, gomawo :D

ruixi : sengaja dibikin yaoi soalnya azul kalo bikin ff selang-seling biar yang suka yaoi sama gs kebagian sama rata gitu, gomawo :D

guest1 : iya emang xD dichap ini luhan udah agak meluluh(?) kok :V gomawo :D

SH : udah dilanjut, gomawo :D

Hunhanminute : mwehehehe mian yang itu emang terinspirasi kejadian di JIS xD udah dilanjut mian lama, gomawo :D

Lisnana1 : iya betul :V masa? Eciyee virus azul menyebar(?) xD Padahal sebelum ngepost di sini azul suka baca ff yg ada di fav list nya nana, lho xD sudah dilanjut, gomawo :D

Seenapark : ini udah dilanjut, gomawo :D

Hunlovehan : mian lama, gomawo :D

Hunhancherry1220 : mwehe kalo tgl lahir cakupannya lebih luas, udh sampe 50%? Wew jago itu :D iya betul, dia ibu tiri xD udah dilanjut, gomawo :D

Preciouselu : mwehehe jadi azul terkenal pedo-nya ya? Baguslah *plak xD iya itu ibu tiri :V ani ani hanya ada hunhan, no lurong(?) :V udh dilanjut, gomawo :D

Sayyou : iya dia emak tiri, pites aja pites xD ada ga ya? :V mian lama, gomawo :D

Zuhrohlulushiners : pernyataan yang terakhir yang benar, mereka sahabatan dari kecil soalnya eomma-eommanya sahabatan juga, gomawo :D

Kkamjongos : iyadong, azul kan pedoholic B) ciyee samaan ama sehun dong :V udh dilanjut, gomawo :D

Yeosyeo : iya... ciyee samaan *tosan* :V belum, padahal dr gambar yg beredar(?) bagus :'V bahaya kenapa goldar b? Azul juga goldar b x'D banyak minus sih emang sifat b :V itu mama tiri :V iya dia mah love at the first sight :V udh dilanjut, gomawo :D

Shin yo yong : udh dilanjut, mian lama :'V iya itu mama tiri :V gomawo :D

Nedera : ini dilanjut kok :D karena dia mama tiri :V sehun ganteng di mana-mana xD gomawo :D

Alysaexostans : iya emang, dia ibu tiri :V soal tunangannya belum dijelasin sih di sini tapi masih tunangan kok, tenang :V gomawo :D

Inzy : mwehe mian, azul sibuk buat masuk kuliah, gomawo :D

Linkz account : ahaha goldar b emang suka masang topeng/? :V iya emang ibu tiri :V gomawo :D

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**Udah tuh ya, udah semua kan? Kalo ada yg kelewat bilang Azul biar ntar azul minta maaf :D Mian kalo ada salah-salah kata *emang pidato* maaf buat typo, maaf kalo feel-nya ga dapet, maaf kalo hunhan moment-nya belum kerasa dan maaf kekurangan lainnya :D**

**Akhir kata, saranghae readers -^0^-)/ *tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan***


End file.
